How To Get A Song Unstuck From Your Head
by Storm Hawk 21
Summary: One-shot. Ven gets a song from a familiar artist stuck in his head. No matter what he does, he just can't seem to get it out. Aqua's solution?


Greetings and Salutations to people of fanfiction and beyond. Storm Hawk 21 here, this time with a little VenxAqua oneshot. The idea sort of just came to me while playing Birth by Sleep for the hundredth time and I just remembered the both Ven and Roxas were voiced by Jesse McCartney.

I personally love Ven. He and Roxas are my favorite Kingdom Hearts characters. I was originally going to use this idea for a RoxasxXion one-shot (I think they suit each other better than Roxas and Namine, since Namine has minimal interactment with Roxas while he and Xion have been friends for 351 days. I don't mean to offend anybody. Just stating my opinion), until I found out I couldn't write Roxas without him sounding... full of angst. Plus, there's already a RokuShi fic out there that uses this song. Sorry. I don't mean to copy or plagiarize anyone. Anyways, I found that Ven is easier for me to write. Though I think that they might be a little OOC in this fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own the song 'Beautiful Soul' by Jesse McCartney or Kingdom Hearts, no matter how much I wished I did own the latter. I guess I'll just settle for playing the games.

* * *

Ventus, more commonly known as Ven, was currently in his room at the castle in the Land of Departure, staring at the wall. His gaze was intense enough to bore a hole through. A few minutes passed before he let out a long, loud, frustrated groan and fell back onto his bed, glaring at the ceiling. Well, THAT didn't work. Stupid Terra. Three quick knocks shifted his attention from the ceiling to his door.

"Ven? Are you alright?" Aqua. She must've heard him earlier.

"Yeah," Ven replied, sounding a bit tired. Apparently, "Yeah," must've also meant "Come in", because that's what Aqua proceeded to do. He really should've gotten that lock fixed after his and Terra's last prank went wrong. She sat down at the edge of the bed and Ven mentally groaned. She had that 'I-know-something's-bothering-you-and-I-won't-leave-until-I-get-you-to-tell-me' look on her face again.

"Ven, talk to me." It wasn't a request.

"It's nothing." Aqua stared at him. She wasn't going to let him go with just that. "I… just kind of have a little problem. Insignificant, really."

Aqua thought for a bit before apparently coming to a conclusion. "Is this about your body going through some changes? Should I get Master and Terra to talk to you about it? It's nothing to be embarrassed about. I mean, it's a natural–"

"Aqua!" Ven's face was burning. The last thing he needed now was _Aqua_ of all people giving him the speech about that "magical" (not) time for teens. "They already talked to me about it once! I don't want to hear it again, especially if it includes 'the Locks and the Keys'." Ven visibly shivered. "I still have nightmares, you know?"

"Oh." Aqua thought about it for a little longer. "I give up. Just tell me what's bugging you. I promise I won't laugh, if that's what you think."

"Well," Ven was slowly growing redder by the second. He then mumbled something incomprehensible.

"Ven…"

"Alright, alright already," Ven took a deep breath. "I said, 'IgotasongstuckinmyheadandIca n'tgetitout'."

It took Aqua some time to decipher what he said, but it sounded like he had a song stuck in his head and he couldn't get it out. She giggled, which was odd coming from her, and Ven groaned.

"You promised you wouldn't laugh!"

"I'm not laughing at you Ven," she said in between giggles. "It's just that I can't believe that you would be embarrassed by something as simple as that."

"It's a silly problem. I heard it while I was on a mission to another world, and it's been stuck in my head since. I've tried everything Terra told me to do, and so far all it's done is give me a headache, made me EXTREMELY bored, and frankly make me want to demolish that wall." He pointed at the hated structure with an expression that made Aqua want to straight up laugh.

"Well, have you tried singing it? It usually helps if you just get it out of your system."

"Yeah, but it's the kind of song that's meant to be sung to someone else. Plus, it would be kind of awkward if I sung it to Terra or to Master. Where am I going to find a girl I can sing to?"

Aqua looked a bit offended. "Ven. I'm a girl. Just sing it to me"

Ven blushed before mumbling, "I know you're a girl," but he said it softly so that she couldn't hear. In a louder voice, he said, "I'm no singer, Aqua."

"Neither is Master Eraqus, but that doesn't stop him from trying to sing 'Sanctuary' and other songs while he's cooking." Aqua quickly looked back at the open door to make sure that nobody was listening. "You didn't hear that from me though. You also didn't hear that Terra hums pop songs when he thinks nobody can hear him."

It took Ven all of five seconds to erupt into boisterous laughter. Aqua joined him, at a more subdued volume. After a while, Ven quieted down and wiped tears from his eyes.

"Fine, I'll sing it to you. Later though. Meet you at the Cliffside in an hour?"

"Okay," Aqua smiled at him before getting up and walking out.

Ven sighed. What had he gotten himself into? He leapt to his feet and began rummaging around his room to find… aha! There it was! He grabbed it along with a book from his under his mattress, which tucked it into his jacket, before running out into the hallway. He laughed when he ran by Terra, laughing even louder when he saw Terra's extremely confused expression. Terra saw what he was carrying and smirked.

[Scene Change]

By the time Aqua made her way up, the sun was setting, bathing the castle and its surrounding area in twilight. At the Cliffside, she saw Ven waving at her. He was carrying something. She couldn't tell what, since the sun was at his back, but as she got closer, she could see that it was… a guitar?

"Thanks for agreeing to this Aqua," he said as soon as she arrived. She sat down at the bench as Ven plugged in the guitar to the portable amp. She, Terra, and Master Eraqus got those for him when Ven mentioned that he wanted to learn an instrument a few years back. She always assumed that he lost interest or something since she never really saw him play. Apparently not, seeing as how he strummed a few chords. Not exactly professional, but he was definitely decent.

"I thought you stopped playing," she commented offhandedly. Ven scratched the back of his head, slightly embarrassed.

"I really only play occasionally just to make sure I haven't forgotten. You never know when you might need to use something." He looked behind him. "Ah, well, better get started. Don't want to stay out too late." He took a deep breath and began to play.

_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul_

Aqua's first thought was that Ven could sing. Pretty well, actually. She had no idea why he said he couldn't earlier.

_I know that you are something special  
To you I'd be always faithful  
I want to be what you always needed  
Then I hope you'll see the heart in me_

Her second thought was that it sounded like he was singing it _for her_. She mentally reprimanded herself. Of course he's singing it for her, she told him to. Although, despite telling herself that, she could still feel her face growing warmer. She blamed it on the sun.

_I don't want another pretty face_  
_I don't want just anyone to hold_  
_I don't want my love to go to waste_  
_I want you and your beautiful soul_  
_You're the one I wanna chase_  
_You're the one I wanna hold_  
_I won't let another minute go to waste_  
_I want you and your beautiful soul [Your beautiful soul... Yeah]_

_You might need time to think it over_  
_But I'm just fine moving forward_  
_I'll ease your mind_  
_If you give me the chance_  
_I will never make you cry c'mon let's try_

By this point, Aqua had quit thinking to listen. While it wasn't exactly her taste in music, it was kind of catchy. The beautiful sunset didn't hurt either. And the person singing it…

_I don't want another pretty face_  
_I don't want just anyone to hold_  
_I don't want my love to go to waste_  
_I want you and your beautiful soul_  
_You're the one I wanna chase_  
_You're the one I wanna hold_  
_I won't let another minute go to waste_  
_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_Am I crazy for wanting you?_  
_Baby do you think you could want me too?_  
_I don't wanna waste your time_  
_Do you see things the way I do?_  
_I just wanna know if you feel it too_  
_There is nothing left to hide_

_I don't want another pretty face_  
_I don't want just anyone to hold_  
_I don't want my love to go to waste_  
_I want you and your beautiful soul_  
_You're the one I wanna chase_  
_You're the one I wanna hold_  
_I won't let another minute go to waste_  
_I want you and your soul_  
_I don't want another pretty face_  
_I don't want just anyone to hold_  
_I don't want my love to go to waste_  
_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_Oh... Oh..._

_Yeah... Yeah..._

_Oh... Yeah. Your beautiful soul_

_Yeah..._

Ven huffed as he finished. He always got out of breath after he plays, and this was the first time he played for anybody. His audience was pretty quiet. Had he screwed up a chord? Was his voice pitchy? Did he simply suck?

His worries were put to rest when Aqua began clapping. She had a huge smile as she walked up to him.

"That was great Ven," she congratulated him. "You really should do it more often."

"Really? Well, I guess I could, maybe, I don't know," Ven muttered as he stared at the ground, embarrassed. He felt something warm and soft press against his cheek for a moment, and he snapped his head to find Aqua. Smiling. _At him_. His face was probably on fire as this point, but he could care less as he gave the goofiest grin he could. Aqua spun on her heel and began to walk away.

"Thanks for singing for me," she called back, before pausing for a moment. "Hope that helped get that song out of your head."

Ven was still grinning as he watched her retreating form. He dropped onto the bench and set down his guitar. He pulled out a small book labeled "Songs – Property of Ven" and made a little note on one page which contained the song he had just sung. He flipped to another page, with more lyrics and music notes.

Maybe he could find another song that could "get stuck" in his head.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please remember to Review! Happy Holidays everyone!**


End file.
